frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Canyon Crows
The Canyon Crows are a mercenary group led by former OCU Ground Defense Force (OCUGDF) captain Royd Clive. They were instrumental in the Second Huffman Conflict against the invading U.S.N forces. The group is made up of the main playable characters of Front Mission First. Overview The Canyon Crows were founded during the Second Huffman Conflict and were employed by the OCU to aid the war effort against the USN. Colonel Guri B. Olson was the units founder and dispatch commander. The group is composed of a mix of highly skilled individuals with some having a military background, some of them being military volunteers, and others who are actually civilians who are familiar in piloting wanzers. They participated in different skirmishes and missions against the USN forces that turned the tide of the war with the OCU winning with the invading forces being pushed back. They were famous in defeating the USN's 64th, "Hell's Wall", which resulted in the operation of liberating Freedom City a success and the destruction of Fort Monus' Morgan Fortress that led to loss of the USN HQ's main defense against the attacking OCU troops. After the end of the Second Huffman conflict the group went up against the terrorist group known as the Spirit of Huffman, later after a series of events they learn of the truth and they decide to defect against the PMO to trace the real culprit behind the war. Members * Royd Clive - The leader of the Canyon Crows, a former OCUGDF captain. * Ryuji Sakata - A close friend of Royd dating back since the two were still in the military. * Natalie F. Blakewood - The Canyon Crow's second in command. * Keith Carabell - A graduate from a military academy, a long time mercenary together with his partner J.J. * Joynas Jeriaska/"J.J." - A long time mercenary together with Keith, he decided to be a mercenary to help his family. * Frederick Lancaster - A journalist who covers the story surrounding the Second Huffman conflict. * Meihua Yang - An arena participant, she joins the Canyon Crows in hopes of finding her brother, Yeehin Yang * Hans Goldwin - He provides the group with intel and is a skilled hacker. He joins the group after a problem with the military. * Peewie Richburg Jr. - The group's supply truck driver. * Paul C. Grieber - After losing his squad from a confrontation against the UCS/USN he joins the Canyon Crows. * Gregorio Maias - An arena champion. After losing to the Canyon Crows he decides to join to become better. * Yeehin Yang - The younger brother of Meihua Yang who escapes after being recruited to the USN Nirvana Institute. * Bobby Hopkins - Porunga's partner, he tags along with him in joining the Canyon Crows. * Porunga - Bobby's partner, he requested to join the Canyon Crows after seeing a vision. * Molly O'Donnell - A civilian and a former nurse in the town of Lark Valley that was ravaged by the war. Angered by what happened she arms herself with a wanzer and joins the group to see the day when Royd will die. * Ralph Dian - An arena participant that was recruited by the group after seeing his skills in combat * Alder Weiss - An ex-soldier and a skilled wanzer pilot. After being defeated by Royd in a duel he joins the group. * Gentz Weizer - The leader of the group "The Spirit of Huffman" which was branded a terrorist group by the military, he soon joins group seeing that they can be trusted to end the madness surrounding Huffman Island. Category:Front Mission universe Category:Organizations